


Twisted Devotion

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Gaara found his mate, and now he shall have her.





	

Gaara's POV

Looking around the village that he was brought to for the Chunin Exams, Gaara could only see how weak it was. Nothing spoke of power with it's bright leaves, happy citizens, and puny Genin. Shukaku whispered about all the fun they will have killing everyone when the plan comes in action.

Ahead of him, his so-called siblings were chatting to each other, leaving him to his thoughts. He liked it that way, they annoyed him too much with their fearful glances. Even their scents annoyed him to no end. Kankuro smelled of oil, makeup, and wood while Temari's scent was of old paper and wood wax.

Not wanting to be seen with them, he decided to walk on the roof tops, away from everyone's eyes. It wasn't long, however, before this idiot brother started a commotion. A kid had ran into him and Kankuro's short temper had gotten the best of him.

'Pathetic', He thought to himself as Kankuro picked the kid up by his shirt. He was about to leave on his own when a scent breezed by his nose and tickled his senses. Cherries, Moonlight, and Babybreaths intoxicated him and clamed Shukaku down to where he was almost asleep. Never in his short life had he smelt something so divine.

Looking around, he found the owner of the delisious scent. A pink haired girl with the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. Sure, his were green as well, but they were empty and dead to look at. Her's shined with all her emotions letting the world know what she feeling every second. Her figure was petit and showed a developing body that would bloom into something even more beautiful.

He soon found himself waiting with bated breaths to hear if her voice would be as wonderful as the rest of her. He didn't have to wait for long.

A black haired boy appeared in a tree nearby and threw a rock at his brother's hand, making him let go of the child. The Cherry looked at the boy and let out a voice that rung like clear bells on the wind, making his heart beat wildly.

The look of adoration, however, that crossed her face as she faced the boy cause him to experience a hatred that out shown any he had ever felt before. Her lovesick expression cause Shukaku to rattle in his cage and demand to be let out, to show the Cherry who she belonged to.

Sadly, he couldn't do anything that could endanger the plan, so instead he appeared in the tree next to the blasted boy. His anger at the pest had cause his killing intent to slowly be released.

"Kankuro, that's enough." He could hear his brother call out his name, but all he could see was his Cherry. "Stop it, or I'll kill you." Not wanting to be next to the boy any longer, he teleported next to his siblings and continued to look at her. She didn't show any fear like most would when in the presence of his killing intent. Instead, she looked curious and thoughtful. It was something he wasn't used to.

He couldn't stand to see her look any longer and started to walk away before the boy called out to them. He wanted to know their names. At least his, seeing as he shot down his sister. Ignoring the boy who called himself, Uchiha Sasuke, he looked back to the Cherry and asked for her name.

"M-me?" She managed to squeak out, her cheeks going red. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno…Sakura…" I could feel my mouth water as even more blood rushed up into her face, bringing a bright red across her face and down her neck. 'I wonder how far down that blush goes.' "Be sure to make it to the finals….Cherry."

I could faintly hear the Uchiha drag her away and question her about what had happened. It didn't matter to me, however. She would be mine soon enough.

Through the next week, I watched as she trained with her teammates and Sensei. I could see how their Sensei treated the Uchiha as a favorite followed by the Uzimaki Idiot. The Cherry had no place among them as they ignored her. Shukaku showed an interest in training her once she was ours, she showed potential to surpass them.

When the day for the Chunin Exams came, she was hit on by a nuisance with a bowl cut and green leotard. The urge to kill almost overwhelmed me, luckily her blunt refusal of him calmed me down enough considerably. When her team finally made it to the classroom, she was sitting in front of me with the Uchiha and blonde idiot farther away from us. I could tell she was intelligent, but I didn't realize how much so until she started to answer all the questions without cheating.

'Our Cherry will bring about smart pups one day.' Shukaku muttered from in his cage. I could only agree and hoped that our daughters would get her beauty as well.

Soon the test was over and her team passed with only a small hiccup from the idiot. The next test was in a place called the forest of death. I knew that because of the lack of training her team gave her, it would be easy for her to die, so I sent a sand clone with my siblings and stayed in the shadows by her.

Nothing much happened while in the forest besides a creepy snake man that attacked the Uchiha. My Cherry got a few bruises, but nothing that couldn't heal. She needed this experience to grow in power, but I wouldn't let her die.

She fought with some sound shinobi while the her teammates were unconscious. Setting up traps and guarding their hiding spot was brave of her. Even fighting a losing battle, though stupid, was something to be admired when it came to her.

I had almost sighed in sadness, however, when she cut her pink locks. But it couldn't be helped in her position. I did pick up some and kept it after her team woke up and left. It's smell didn't fade once.

Her team made it to the second part of the exam and both the idiots passed. Sadly, my Cherry didn't as her's ended up in a draw. The blonde bimbo said things to my Cherry that made Shukaku itch for her blood and roar for her death when she invaded Cherry's mind. To say I was surprised was an understatement when the bimbo was evicted from Cherry's mind by a second soul. Maybe she was a jinjuriki as well?

A month had passed since the second part of the exam and the plan was coming to a close. The finals had started all of the village was in the stands watching the fights. Cherry was there as well. A sand clone had watched her the whole month gathering information about her personality, likes, dislikes, and favorite foods. He would need it in order to keep her happy. Shukaku had told him that a happy mate was important.

His fight with the Uchiha had been something of an experience to him. Never once had he seen his own blood before, and it shocked him to the core. Sure he went a little mad after that, but who wouldn't? Now, he was fighting the blasted Uchiha once again in the woods with the idiot right beside him. Oh how good it will feel when he crushes them and let it rain blood.

His hopes for blood were dashed, however, when his Cherry pushed the Uchiha out of the way of an attack. Her blood was something he didn't want to shed, but it had happened. Shukaku raged inside him, demanding to grab their mate and get away to treat her. Agreeing with the beast, she raced forward and picked her up, surprised at how light she was.

The Idiot and Uchiha wanted her back, but that was not going to happen. He had managed to leave them behind as he ran through the trees and into a hidden cave. The brats wouldn't find him and neither would the village or his siblings. Not until the Cherry was his completely. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up.


End file.
